Rio: A Music Spectacular!
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: Enjoy this heart-warming and hilarious tale of Blu, Jewel, and the others as they listen to music from the fantastic and wonderful page known as YouTube. Takes place after "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas". Rated T for future song/chapter content. Story re-upload and continuation.


_Rio: A Music Spectacular!_

Chapter 1: Let the Party Begin

* * *

_Author's Note_: This song-filled story, which takes place sometime after "Fear and Feathers in Las Vegas", contains the world's most famous and beloved songs up to the year it was first originally published (2012), but I also plan to include ones that came in the years after and up to this current year, so, please, sit back, enjoy the stories, and sing along if you want... because here we go! Also, I do take requests!

**Disclaimer**: _Rio,_ its characters, refrences, places, etc. are owned by 20th Century Fox and Blu Sky Studios, and the other songs, references, etc. are owned by the original singer and the studio that the song was released from.

* * *

_It is now several weeks after the Vegas adventure, with Tulio and Linda leaving the Blu Bird Sanctuary, in the afternoon, but unknown to the humans, a group of birds were coming out of hiding places to go on the magical and fantastic device known as the computer…_

When the now-locked door to the sanctuary office closed, a young blue Macaw flew onto the main desk, standing in front of the computer.

"Okay," whispered Blu, looking around. "You can come out now!"

In order, more birds began to come out in the open, and onto the desk... including Jewel, his beautiful love hawk, their three kids named Ruby, Carlos, and Sergio, along with Rafael, a Toco Toucan who was Blu's best friend, and the pair of Nico and Pedro, two birds who loved to samba, who had also brought Robyn, Pedro's wife, and Flora, the enthusiastic girlfriend of Nico.

After they were all on the desk, Jewel asked, "All right, Blu, you have us confused enough... what did you want us in here for?"

"Oh, you'll see," grinned Blu, who began to go onto the computer program known as Firefox. "With help from something named YouTube..."

"_Youtoobe_?" said Pedro. "What the heck is that?"

Blu said, "YouTube, my friend, is a video-sharing website on which users can upload, share and view videos, and every video is seen by the entire world."

Pedro nodded his head, but then, Nico asked, "What's a user?"

"A user," explained Blu. "Is someone or something that uses a computer or network service. For example, LadiesMan217, from that giant robot movie, is a user, or to be specific, it's a username."

"Oh..." said Nico, understanding. "But one more question, though, Blu... what is a website?"

Everyone except Nico, Blu, and Rafael groaned, and Blu said, "Ignore them, Nico... a website, like YouTube or Google, is a collection of related web pages containing images, videos or other digital assets, hosted on at least one web server, accessible via a network such as the Internet or a private local area network through an Internet address also called URL.

A web page is a document, typically written in plain text interspersed with formatting instructions of..."

"Blu!" cried Jewel. "Not to be rude, but can we get on with why you brought us here in the first place instead of boring us to death?"

The young Macaw nodded his head, and said, "All right, today, I thought it would be nice to watch music videos or scenes of famous songs, according to this list that I made."

Using the computer mouse, Blu made the Firefox window the size of a long rectangle, and moved it to the left side.

Then, he opened another file, this time from a program called "Microsoft Word", and after Blu made that file the same size as the internet, moving it to the right side, the group of birds looked at the well-typed list that Blu had made.

"Uh, Blu, honey," said Jewel. "How many songs did you put on your list?"

"Er..." Blu gulped. "I don't think you want to know... but don't worry, I can assure you that we'll be done before you can say samba."

His lovehawk sighed, and said, "Ok, then... what song is first?"

Everyone looked at the top of the list, and saw that the #1 spot read "Wild Wild West - Will Smith".

"Ooooh," said Jewel, Robyn, and Flora, when they saw the name of the handsome actor/singer.

Blu, Nico, and Pedro frowned, with the three of them crying, "Hey!"

"Oh, relax, Blu," said Jewel. "What's so bad about having a crush on Will Smith?"

Before Blu could speak, Rafael said, "Whoa, you two... let's not start this off in a bad tone, okay?"

"Fine..." sighed Blu, but in his thoughts, the young Macaw was saying, "Now, I regret picking this song to be Number One."

Putting a pencil in his beak, Blu typed in the name of the song and artist in the webpage's search bar, and clicked Enter.

Then, when all of the results came up, Flora cried, "Oh, my god! How many times did Will sing this song?"

Blu chuckled, and said, "No, no, no, these are all results... the real video is usually the first one, or in the top ten, while the others don't really matter."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Jewel. "Stop yapping, and start clicking... I want to see some more of Will as James West."

Blu cried, "Huh? How did you know what his character's name was? I didn't show you that movie yet."

"I watched it while you were asleep," explained Jewel. "And no commercials, thank goodness... now, come on, play the video."

"Okay, okay," said Blu. "Sheesh... (whispers) _and thank God that Will Smith isn't a bird_."

He clicked the first result, and when it showed them the page of the video, Blu clicked the "Fullscreen" button, and was about to play it when...

"Wait!" cried Jewel.

"What!" excalimed Blu, looking around. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," said Jewel. "I wanted to remind you to set the quality to HD."

"Set the... oh, bother," groaned Blu. "Honey, it doesn't matter what Will looks like on the screen."

"Maybe to you and the other guys," retorted Robyn. "But we girls want to see Will in perfect condition."

Jewel added, "So, set it to HD now, Tyler Blu Gunderson."

Pedro and Nico looked at Blu, and the cardinal asked, "Are you gonna do it?"

Blu turned to face the screen, and nodded. "When she says my full name, that's when she's really uspet."

"Oh, and Pedro, please don't sing along," requested Robyn.

Pedro's mouth dropped. "What? Babe, you know I got to sing along to the Fresh Prince's songs!"

"Not this time," growled Robyn. "Do you understand, Pedro James Adams, Jr.?"

Instead of answering back, Pedro closed his mouth shut, and Blu said, "Here we go, then..."

CLICK! The video began, and it started off in a firey room, with the face of Dr. Lovelss (played by Kenneth Branagh) appearing on the mechanical device.

"Ooh, I really don't like that guy," said Nico.

Just then, it showed James West (played by Will Smith), who looked like he'd woken up from a bad dream.

"See?" exclaimed Nico. "Loveless is just like Freddy Kruger... he's trying to kill West in his sleep!"

However, the four bird gentlemen had big and wide eyes as they saw that James was being comforted by Rita Escobar, who was played by the beautiful Salma Hayek.

"Whoa," cried Blu. "She looks amazing in High-Def."

"And her voice sounds amazing in the perfect audio setting, too," replied Pedro.

"Oh, I'm so glad that she played the character again..." said Nico.

"Aye chihuahua!" cried Rafael. "Salma looks like an angel!"

"Will you knock it off?" cried Jewel. "Blu, set the quality back to normal."

Blu laughed. "Are you kidding? If you girls can see Smith, then we get to see Hayek. Now, shush..."

As the video continued, with Rita getting a head towel for the nervous James, she found a spider in the towel closet, and then, the rough-rider watched his friend (and romantic interest) become kidnapped by goons that most definitely belonged to the person that he screamed. "Loveless!"

Then, it showed James, in a cool-looking and dark outfit, singing the song, along with two other singers, while it also showed him going after Rita.

_[Sisqo]_

_[Will Smith] Mmmmmmmm..._

_Uhh.. Doo doo doo doo_

_Wicki-wild wild doo doo doo doo dooooo_

_Wicki-wicki-wild_

_Wicki-wild_

_Wicki-wicki Wild Wild West Yeahhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!_

_Jim West, desperado_

_Rough rider, no you don't want nada_

_None of this, six-gunnin this, brother runnin this_

_Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya_

_Any damsel that's in distress_

_be outta that dress when she meet Jim West_

_Rough neck so go check the law and abide_

_Watch your step or flex and get a hole in your side_

_Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react_

_You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at_

_With Artemis, from the start of this, runnin the game_

_James West, tamin the West, so remember the name_

_[Will Smith] Now who ya gonna call?_

_[Sisqo, Dee] Not the G.B.'s_

_[Will Smith] Now who you gonna call?_

_[Sisqo, Dee] J Dub and A.G._

_[Will Smith]_

_If you ever riff with either one of us_

_BREAK OUT, before you get bumrushed, at the_

_[Kool Moe Dee] [Will Smith]_

_The Wild Wild West When I roll into the_

_The Wild Wild West When I stroll into the_

_The Wild Wild West When I bounce into the_

_The Wild Wild West Sisqo, Sisqo_

_[Kool Moe Dee] [Sisqo]_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_the Wild Wild.. c'mon_

_[Will Smith] * [Sisqo] (shared lines in caps)_

_Now, now, now_

_Now once upon a time IN THE WEST_

_Mad man lost his DAMN MIND in the West_

_Loveless, KIDNAP A DIME, nuttin less_

_Now I must, PUT HIS BEHIND TO THE TEST [S: Can you feel me?]_

_Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle_

_Bring all your boys in, here come the poison_

_Behind my back, all that riffin ya did_

_Front and center, now where your lip at kid? [S: Lookin at me!]_

_Who dat is? A mean brother, bad for your health_

_Lookin damn good though, if I could say it myself_

_Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that_

_He got mad weapons too? Ain't tryin to hear that_

_Tryin to bring down me, THE CHAMPION?_

_When y'all clowns gon' see that it CAN'T BE DONE_

_Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is_

_I'm the quickest they is [S: Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh]_

_Did I say I'm the slickest they is?_

_So if you barkin up the, wrong tree we comin_

_Don't be startin nuttin, me and my partner gonna_

_test your chest, Loveless_

_Can't stand the heat, then get out the Wild, Wild, West_

_[Kool Moe Dee: The Wild, The Wild..]_

_[Kool Moe Dee] [Sisqo]_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm rollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West_

_[W. Smith] When I'm strollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm bouncin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild.._

_[Sisqo]_

_We're goin straight (STRAIGHT) to (TO)_

_the Wild Wild West (THE WILD WILD WEST)_

_[K. Moe Dee] The Wild Wild West_

_We're goin straight (STRAIGHT) to (TO)_

_the Wild Wild West (THE WILD WILD WEST)_

_[K. Moe Dee] The Wild Wild West_

_[W. Smith] Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown!_

_Breakdown! Breakdown! Breakdown!_

_(in background while Sisqo singing)_

_[Sisqo]_

_Yeahhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh_

_Can you feel it? C'mon, c'mon_

_Yeahhhhhhahhhhhhhhhh_

_Keep it moving! Keep it moving!_

_Ooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhh_

_[Will Smith]_

_To any outlaw tryin to draw, thinkin you're bad_

_Any drawin on West, best with a pen and a pad_

_Don't even think about it, six gun, weighin a ton_

_Ten paces and turn (one.. two.. three..) just for fun, son *BANG*_

_Up til sundown, rollin around_

_See where the bad guys are to be found and make em lay down_

_The defenders of the West_

_Crushin all pretenders in the West_

_Don't mess with us, cause we in the_

_[Kool Moe Dee] [Sisqo]_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm rollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West_

_[W. Smith] When I'm strollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm bouncin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild.._

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm rollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild West_

_[W. Smith] When I'm strollin to the_

_The Wild Wild West We're goin straight, to_

_[W. Smith] When I'm bouncin to the_

_The Wild Wild West the Wild Wild.._

Then, it showed James finally reaching Loveless, who failed in killing the famed desperado, who also saved the beautful woman, and right now, as she was laying on the ground, with him on top, it looked like they were about to kiss when the guys started to sing again, much to the boys' dissapointment.

_Sisqo: We going straight to the Wild Wild West_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West_

_We going traight to the Wild Wild West_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West, come on_

_(Wild Wild West)_

_W. Smith: When I roll into the_

_(Wild Wild West)_

_When I stroll into the_

_We going straight to the Wild Wild West (the Wild_

_Wild West)_

_(Wild, Wild West) whoo, uh_

_(Wild Wild West) ha ha ha ha_

When the video ended, Blu went back to the homepage of YouTube, and said, "And, one song done..."

"But a whole lot more to go," grumbled Jewel.

"You say something?" said Blu, who turned to face her.

"Uh..." Jewel smiled. "I said, let's find out what song is up next to go!"

"Put on the Fresh Prince theme song!" cried Pedro.

Blu shook his head. "Not yet, Pedro... that song comes later."

The cardinal frowned, and said, "If Arthur was here, I know he could have made you pick it next."

"Well, sorry to make you sad, buddy," replied Blu. "But, as you may recall, Arthur is still trying to get to know Jez, so be patient..."

Pedro smirked, and said, "Oh, fine, then... what song is next?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This is where the fun begins... you people reading this song can give me your favorite songs that you'd like me to have in my story.

I might put all of your songs you may suggest, or half of them, or just one of them... who knows? Just send them in the reviews, or if you don't want others to find out, just PM the choices you have to me.


End file.
